Just Another Day In Paradise, Right?
by luvspashley13
Summary: What happens when Ashley's feelings for her bestfriend Spencer change for the Spashleyier? Spashley! *Based on a true story*
1. Hey, I'm Ashley

Great Debates '08: Inorganic v Organic Food Production and Consumption

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! All South of Nowhere characters belong to Tom Lynch, but not the-n b/c they're losers!

_**The flashback is italicized and bolded!**_

_Ashley's thoughts are only italicized!_

So here I am, sitting in Ms. Im's ninth period A.P. U.S. History once again. The class is discussing Social Security Benefits established by FDR and as usual, I'm lost.

I really don't know how I got in this class.

I sigh as I lean back in my seat, crossing my arms and ignoring the discussion that's way over my head.

I glance up at the clock for the third time since the period started. It's 1:50, which means that I still have another 25 minutes of torture.

Then I'm off to track practice. I love track though.

This year, I'm determined to beat the school record for the girl's one mile (5 minutes and 50 seconds).

I am pulled back into the conversation as our teacher goes off on a tangent about how many more shoes she could buy if she didn't have to pay social security.

This is the only time I ever pay attention in this class; it's the only thing I understand.

My moment of comprehension is short-lived however, as she directs the conversation back to "The Wagner Act" whatever the hell that is.

I lean back in my chair again. This time I close my eyes and think back to the phone conversation I had with Spencer last night.

So I haven't realized, but up until this point, I haven't told you much about myself.

My name is Ashley Davies. I am a runner and my body shows it. I'm well aware of this fact and I use it to my advantage whenever possible with the ladies. Yes, that's right, I said ladies. That however, is one fact about me that is not very well known.

Spencer is my best friend. We've been best friends since like first grade when we met at summer camp…

_**I was sprawled out on my towel in the middle of a hot August day, soaking up the sun in my all-too-cool Ariel bikini; when all of a sudden, my sun was blocked. **_

_**I sat up and opened my eyes, "Hey what do you think you're doing fatso?" I questioned the blonde that was standing between me and a great tan.**_

_**She turned around to face me and I could see that she was crying. My insult caused a surge of fresh tears as she turned and started walking away. **_

"_**Sorry. I didn't mean to make woo cry." **_

_**The girl wiped away some tears and tried to force a smile onto her face as she responded, "It's ok. It's just that those girls were making fun of me too."**_

_**I followed her pointing finger to the girls I knew as Madison Duarte and Sherry Hughes. **_

_**Then I nodded and I said, "Well, do you wanna come back to my towel with me? I have a deck of cards, we could play if you want…"**_

_**The blonde's face lit up at this suggestion, "Really? I love card games!"**_

_**I smiled at this and said, "We can play anything you want."**_

_**Then I grabbed her hand in mine and her face lit up instantly. I led her back to my towel hand-in-hand and we sat down with the cards between us.**_

"_**Do you know how to play spit?" she questions me, her ocean blue eyes sparkling in the summer sun. **_

"_**Yeah, but I'm not really good…"I replied.**_

"_**That's ok," she says, taking the pile of cards and shuffling them out. **_

_**The game began and I watched as Spencer quickly discarded her cards. **_

_**We both went for the same pile at the end, my hand slipped right under hers.**_

_**We both laughed and stared into each other's eyes for a moment. Neither of us moved our hands until Madison and Sherry walked over. **_

_**Madison chuckled, "Hey chubby, what happened to you swimming? I'd be surprised if you could even find a bathing suit that fit you!" **_

_**Sherry and Madison laughed as I stood up. **_

_**I walked up to Madison and when she stopped laughing, my face was about 2 inches away from hers. **_

"_**What's so funny?" I asked.**_

"_**The blimp that's sitting on your towel, I thought they had to stay airborne!"**_

_**I couldn't stand it. I didn't even think about it, but before I knew it, my hand stung like all hell and Madison's face was covered in blood. **_

I was kicked out of summer camp after that, but Spencer and I have remained best friends ever since.

Madison is still pretty afraid of me, but not as bad as she used to be. She even attempts to have normal conversations with me, but only on rare occasions (usually when she really needs something from me).

So anyway, back to history, or at least my version of it. The real thing is so overrated.

So last night on the phone, I told Spencer that I need to tell her something.

I'm supposed to be meeting her after track practice. I told her I'd drive her home after her softball practice and we could talk then.

What is it that I need to tell my dear best friend you may ask?

Well that's for me to know and you to find out when I pick Spencer up.

The bell finally rings and I can't be happier!

I practically jump out of my chair and quickly grab my notebook on my way out the door.

I take about 20 steps down the hallway before I feel a tap on my right shoulder. I turn to my right and look behind me as I hear a chuckle coming from my left. I complete my 360 degree turn and see Clay standing beside me, laughing his ass off because he just made me turn around in a complete circle.

I glare at him and he contains his laughter to a smile.

"So how's the smart history class working out for you?"

"Grreeeeaat. I really can't believe that you can end up in AP because there's no room in any other history classes!"

We reach my locker and I bend down to enter my combination.

"Alright, later Ashley, I got to go, see you tomorrow."

"Alright, see you later Clay!"

I open my locker and throw my notebook in it. I grab my track shoes and stand up, closing my locker.

As I brush a stray hair away from my face, I am met with the sky blue eyes and glistening blonde hair of none other than Spencer Carlin.

"Hey Ash, what's going on?"

"Not much, you?" I responded. _Why do I all of a sudden feel tongue-tied whenever I'm around her?_

"So I'll meet you after practice, out by your car?"

"I'll be there, have fun at practice!" With that, I walked off in the direction of the locker room as Spencer went in to the team room.

I walked through the locker room to the back corner where all the track team has their lockers.

"Hey Ashley, how's it going?" questions my favorite freshman distance runner Emitney.

"Not too bad, how are you?"

"I'm good. So do you know what we're doing today?"

"Nope, but my guess is some kind of hard track work-out."

I quickly change and soon find myself sitting in the auxiliary gym stretching and listening to my coach, Guy, dispense the torture of the day.

I was right, today's distance work-out was to run four 800s on the track, each at 3 minute pace.

The work-out was hell, but I always feel better after I've sufficiently tired myself out with a hard work-out.

Anyway, after I changed, I walked out to my car and waited for Spencer.

From where I park, I can see her field.

She's playing third base, and wearing really short shorts which show off her amazingly tanned and toned legs.

I spot her coach walking to the pitcher's mound and before long I hear the whistle blow.

The girls quickly jog from their respective positions to meet their coach at the pitcher's mound. Their hands stack up in the inner circle and before long, "Go Cobras!" can be heard echoing throughout the grounds.

I watch as Spencer grabs her bag and jogs up to me.

"Hey Ash, thanks for waiting. Just let me go drop off my bag and I'll be right out!"

I watched as she walked inside, quite happy with the view I received. The way she moved her hips as she walked off is the very reason that I can't just be her best friend. That, my friends, is what I'm going to tell her today.

That is, if I can work up the courage to…

TBC... Unless you don't like it. Let me know. Please! Please review!


	2. Operation: Stealing Cinderella

Great Debates '08: Inorganic v Organic Food Production and Consumption

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! All South of Nowhere characters belong to Tom Lynch, but not the-n b/c they're losers!

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I love reviews and they will definitely help me post more stuff faster…

_Ashley's thoughts are italicized!_

I hopped in my shiny black Lamborghini and pulled it in front of the door through which I knew Spencer would soon exit.

I leaned back in the seat and searched the radio for some country music.

Spencer loves country music; it must be some Ohio thing. She's been listening to it around me so much lately that it's kinda grown on me.

I finally tune in to 96.1 where Chuck Wicks is singing "Stealing Cinderella."

This is probably one of my favorite country songs, so I close my eyes and listen to the music; but within 2 minutes my passenger door opens and I quickly sit up.

Spencer puts her books on the floor and climbs in.

She puts her seatbelt on as she looks over towards me, "Hey, what's up? How was practice Ash?"

"It was challenging, but that's how I like it. How was yours?"

"It was ok, but drama-filled."

_Ah drama! The best reason I quit softball before high school…_

We drove with the radio's murmur on in the background, in a peaceful silence for about 10 minutes.

"So what did you wanna tell me?" Spencer questions.

"Well, if you don't mind, I was hoping I could stay at your house and we could discuss if for a little while…"

"Ok, that sounds fine."

Within five minutes we were in her driveway. We unbuckled our seatbelts and walked up to her front door. She pulled out the key and soon had her front door held open for me to enter.

I stepped in and kicked off my shoes as she walked in and closed the door behind her.

She took my hand in hers and led me to her room.

Just her simple touch gave me confidence that this discussion may actually end well.

I'm still really nervous though. I don't wanna lose my best friend. I don't even know if she likes girls that way, and the fact that she has a boyfriend is somewhat discouraging.

So yes, you're right; a bright flashing neon sign should be going off in your mind as we speak!

Yes, Spencer has a boyfriend.

Yes, I may be partially insane.

However, they are constantly fighting. In fact, every night this past week she has called me on my cell phone crying over him. Aiden is such an asshole!

He's been pissing me off too lately. Every chance he gets in school, especially in front of me, he grabs Spencer and sticks his tongue as far down her throat as possible. It's almost like he feels threatened by me; which is another reason I think I may have a chance.

What Aiden doesn't know, or thoroughly chooses to ignore, is that Spencer absolutely hates PDAs! That's the main reason she's been so pissed off at him lately, but he's too stupid to even notice so I like my chances.

So here we are, sitting on her bed in her room.

I still haven't let go of her hand. Right now I'm using my thumbs to trace little designs all over it.

I look to her face for reassurance and sure enough, it's there. Her baby blue eyes are running all over my face, desperately searching for a way to help me, a way to relieve me from the weight of whatever may be bothering me. She is such a great friend.

I can tell she wants me to just ask my question. She can tell it's important because she's smiling and just put her other hand on my leg.

I'm so glad she can read me so well because she can tell I don't know where to start and says, "So…"

"So, we've been friends for a while right?"

"Yeah, since like first grade."

"Yeah, well before I say what I'm going to, I just want you to know that I value our friendship very much and I hope nothing I can say will ruin it."

She nods and her brilliant smile causes me to take a deep breath and continue, "Spencer, I think-"

I am cut off by her brother Glen rudely interrupting, "Spencer, dinner's gonna be ready in like 5 minutes!"

Spencer angrily responds, "Ok, then come get me then, alright?"

"Fine," Glen grumbles as he closes the door and walks off.

She turns back to me, "So, you were saying?"

"Yeah, um… Spencer, I think I love-"

This time the door I is opened by Paula, "Spencer, I sent your brother up here to get you. We're eating now. Tell Ashley you'll see her tomorrow and I better see you seated at the dinner table in two minutes. I'm timing you young lady!"

The last sentence echoed through the hallway along with Paula's footsteps descending the stairs.

She turns to me again, "Ash, I kinda have to go. Can we continue this conversation later?"

"Sure," I mumbled almost inaudibly under my breath as I slowly nodded.

She runs her hand from my shoulder down my arm and says, "I promise, ok?"

She flashes me one of those famous Spencer Carlin smiles so what else could I do? I smiled back and said ok.

Then she walked me down the stairs to her front door and opened it.

"I'll talk to you later?" she questions as I step out of her door and onto her front stoop.

"Yeah," I smile and she smiles back before closing her front door and stepping back inside of the house.

I pull my keys out of my purse as I walk over to my car. I climb in the front seat, close the door, and put my keys in the ignition.

As I start up the car, I can't help but think to myself, _maybe it just wasn't meant to be. Why else would I be interrupted from telling her how I truly feel so many times? Should I just give up now?_

What do you think? Let me know, please! Hint: The review button is a fantastic way to let me know how you feel and it's directly beneath this sentence!


	3. Porn, Prom, and Curl Girls

Great Debates '08: Inorganic v Organic Food Production and Consumption

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! All South of Nowhere characters belong to Tom Lynch, but not the-n b/c they're losers! The song used as Ashley's ringtone is from Juno, but I don't it's name or who sings it.

**A/N:** Thanks again to everyone who reviewed. I love reviews and they will definitely help me post more stuff faster…

_Ashley's thoughts are italicized!_

_**Music playing is bold and italicized!**_

When I got home from Spencer's, no one was home, as usual.

I sprawled out on the couch and sighed.

I was way too tired to think about everything I had just almost confided in my best friend. So I slowly close my eyes, and before long, sleep overtakes me.

_**I took the Polaroid down in my room, I'm pretty sure you have a new girlfriend. It's not as if I don't like you, it just makes me sad whenever I see it.**_

I lift my head and swat at the coffee table where I threw my cell phone earlier. I flip the phone open and groggily speak into the receptor.

"Yeah?"

"Hey Ash, what's going on?"

"Not much, I just dozed off for a little bit. What have you been up to?"

"Awe, Ash, did I wake you?"

"Yeah, but that's ok."

"I'm sorry, I feel so bad now."

"Don't it's really ok. I really want to talk to you anyway."

"Ok. So, I'm sorry about today. I didn't know my mom was gonna be home so early."

"It's ok, it's not you fault."

"So what were you gonna tell me when we were in my room?"

"Um…"

_Shit, I really don't wanna tell her this over the phone. What do I say? _

"I'm sorry Spence, I actually don't remember."

"Oh, well it seemed pretty important so if you do remember, just let me know."

"Ok, will do."

_Quick, get her off topic before she starts trying to help me "remember."_

"So Spence, random question!"

We love asking each other random questions and DMKs (Do, Marry, Kills), it's like our favorite pastime or something.

"Ok shoot."

"So would you rather watch porn of your parents or watch porn with your parents?"

"First off, eww to both, but if I had to choose I'd go with watching porn with my parents."

"Alright, fair enough."

"Ok Ash, DMK: Chelsea, Madison, and Clay."

"Hey that rhymed! Sorry, A.D.D. moment. That's easy though; I'd kill Madison, marry your brother, and do Chelsea."

"Ok, I'll have to make the next one harder I guess."

"So Spencer, next random question; are you going to prom? You know, bids are due by the end of the week."

"Yeah, I don't know if I'm going yet or not."

"Why? Aiden hasn't asked you yet?"

"Nope, and I haven't gotten any better offers yet either…"

"Oh, ok."

"So Ash, did you think of what you wanted to tell me earlier?"

"No, sorry Spence."

"It's ok, I was just wondering. So are you going to prom?"

I chuckle as I respond, "Nope, dances really aren't my thing. It's my belief that they are the only surviving form of legalized public torture."

"Ok then."

"Well Spence, now that you woke me up I kinda wanna eat some dinner so I think I'm gonna let you go and I'll talk to you tomorrow, ok?"

"Alright, have a good night Ash."

"You too Spence."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I flip my cell closed and throw it back on the coffee table as I roll off the couch and on to the floor. Then I lift myself up and stumble over to the kitchen.

I pull open the refrigerator door and frown at my incredible lack of options.

I decide on the left over chicken fingers I find. I pull them out of their container and onto a plate. I throw some ketchup on the plate and decide to eat them cold because that's how I like them.

I return to the couch and search for the remote.

I find it and turn on the TV to discover that it's already 10:30pm.

_That was some nap. Worst part is I'm still just as confused as before. I never did understand why people way to sleep on your problems; trust me, it doesn't help._

I surf through my options and end up on Logo watching a rerun of Curl Girls. Hot lesbians in bikinis always go great with dinner. Well, at least for me they do.

I finish dinner and throw my dishes in the sink.

I grab the remote and flip off the TV before grabbing my cell and heading upstairs to my room.

I change into Shrek boxers and Spencer's t-shirt from the Powderpuff football game that she left in my room the last time she was here.

Then I climb into my king size bed, pull up the covers, and before I even realize it, I'm sound asleep once again.

So what did you think? You like? Let me know, reviews are my anti-drug!


	4. Frappaccino, Wine, and Bread!

Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I don't own ne thing!! All South of Now, here characters belong to Tom Lynch. The song used is "Our Song" by Taylor Swift 3

_Ashley's thoughts are italicized!!_

**A/N:** Sorry I haven't updated in so long, but my computer kinda blew up and now I have to work on my mom's laptop whenever she's not around, so yeah, sorry. Once again, I 3 my readers!! …and reviews (hint, hint)

"Our song is the slammin' screen door, sneakin' out late tappin' on your window."

I am awoken by the sound of Taylor Swift's voice as my alarm.

I roll over and slide out from under my blanket.

I stumble into my personal bathroom and brush my teeth while trying to decide what I wanna wear today.

I quickly hop in the shower and within 10 minutes I find myself standing in front of my closet still trying to answer the age old question of what to wear.

I decide on a pair of ripped jean capris and a striped American Eagle polo.

As I begin to get dressed I'm interrupted by my phone, "Pick up the phone, sombody's texting you!"

I reach over and flip open my phone.

It's a text from Spencer, "Good morning. How did u sleep?"

So I hit reply and typed back, "Good, u?"

I cross the room and slip on a pair of sandals and I'm on my way back over to pick up my phone when I hear, "Pick up the phone,"

So I do and I read, "Good. I'll see you in a few. 3 Spencer."

I smile and place my phone in the front pocket of my jeans as I head down the stairs.

I reach the kitchen and grab an apple for breakfast later and a Starbucks mocha frappaccino (the breakfast of champions) out of the fridge.

I grab my keys off of the coffee table where I left them last night and continue on my way out the garage door and into my car.

I turn the key in the ignition and head off to school.

15 minutes later I find myself in the school parking lot turning my car off and gathering my breakfast from the seat next to me.

I make my way towards the quad where I sprawl out on top of a table.

I pull my ipod out of my purse and soon hear the soothing voice of John Mayer singing, "Say" to me.

I bite into my apple and close my eyes.

The morning California sun feels wonderful on my exposed skin.

I realize however that all too soon I will be confined to a desk with only fluorescent lighting and whatever fraction of the sun's rays can reach me through the window's glass and potential blinds.

I lift my apple to take another bite, but I'm met with a sharp pain inn my sides.

I quickly sit up and see Spencer sitting next to me on the table smiling.

_God I love that smile. What I wouldn't give to be able to see that everyday and know that I was the cause of it._

She pulls out one of my earbuds and lets if fall to my shirt.

"So watcha listening to?" she inquires.

"'Say' by John Mayer."

" Oh, ok. So what's the apple for?"

"Breakfast," I respond.

"You know, you really need to eat more than an apple an a frappaccino for breakfast if you're gonna run like 4 miles everyday."

"Yeah, thanks mom," I say with a smile which earns me a glare.

"So Spence, what are you doing tonight?"

"I have a softball game, but after that not much that I know of, why?"

"Wanna sleep over? You can come over after school; I'll give you a ride. Maybe we could rent some horror movies, order a pizza, and just chill."

I look at her and she's pouting so I ask, "What?"

"Can it be a chick flick instead?"

I smile at the simplicity of her question, "sure."

She smiles and I think I have now felt the best feeling known to mankind.

The first warning bell rings as I'm finishing up the last bit of my breakfast.

I hop off the table and toss out my garbage.

Spencer follows me, her various AP books in hand, to my locker.

I open it and retrieve a single one-inch binder with a notebook inside of it.

Spencer giggles, "wow Ash, don't overdo it with all those books."

"Hey, just cause I got thrown into one smart peoples' class doesn't mean I need to carry around as many books as you and Clay. Besides, I don't have my AP class until 9th period anyway."

I walk with Spencer to her honors English class and assure her that I'll see her 4th period for "AP gym."

She smiles as she enters her classroom and so do I.

_Twice in one day, that has got to break some kind of record. _

I can only imagine what the incredibly wide smile plastered on my face must have looked like as I sauntered down the hall to my first class, Architectural Design.

The class isn't that bad except for the fact that Aiden is in it with me.

I spend all 40 minutes of that period trying to ignore the fact that he's still breathing.

Than I make my way down the hall to my French class where Ms. O'Connor tries to ignore the existence of myself and my friend Emily.

She has told us this on countless occasions and we have come to the conclusion that she has issues showing affection.

I take my seat next to Emily as the bell rings.

Ms. O'Connor closes the door and walks in the room.

"Alright class, who wants to present their project first?"

"Oo! Oo! Pick us Ms. O'Connor!" Emily chatters while raising her hand.

"Ok, I guess I'm gonna have to sit through it sooner or later," Ms. O'Connor grumbles.

Our project was to make a video of our imaginary trip to Bordeaux, France, wine capital of the world.

I hooked up the camcorder to Ms. O'Connor's TV and then Emily and I took a seat next to Ms. O'Connor to watch our masterpiece.

The class watches as we explain in French our journey to Bordeaux.

Suddenly Emily runs across the screen with a raised bottle of wine.

She pours me a glass and I explain to the class that Bordeaux has the best wine on earth.

Ms. O'Connor jumps out of her seat and turns the power off on the TV.

"Both of you, principal's office, NOW!" she screams and points towards the door.

Emily and I get up and exit the room.

We wait there until the bell rings to end the period and Ms. O'Connor enters through the door.

"Here you go guys," she says as she places detention slips for the next 2 days on the desk in front of us.

"What? Are you joking?" I spit back at her.

"No, you guys can't depict alcohol in a school project, sorry."

Emily speaks up, "but today's Friday and tomorrow's Saturday so the next 2 days would mean…"

"You guys have detention on Saturday. You are to report to room B9 by 9:00am and your sentence will end at 11:00."

"Come on Ms. O'Connor this ruins our whole weekends!" I whine.

"I know, but I love watching you 2 suffer," she grins as she leaves the room.

"What a bitch!" I say to Emily.

She nods and grabs her books as she walks off to her next class.

I decide that Chemistry is so not worth the headache today. So I make my way to Spencer's AP Chem class.

The bell hasn't rung yet so I walk right in and tap Spencer on the shoulder.

She spins around and with a shocked expression asks, "Hey Ash, what are you doing here?"

"Ditching, wanna come?"

"I can't, I have a Chem lab and we have a History test 9th period."

"Can't or won't?"

Spencer contemplates this for a few minutes before responding, "You know what, let's go."

"Really?" I question, unsure.

"Yeah, let's go."

She grabs my hand and leads me out of the room.

We stop at her locker for her to put her books in on the way out to my car.

I hold the passenger side door open for her and she slides in.

Then I walk around and start the car.

I pull out of the school's parking lot and soon hear Spencer's questioning voice, "So where are we going?"

I chuckle to myself as I realize that I hadn't really told Spencer much of what was going on.

"I thought we'd do lunch. How does Panera Bread sound?" I ask; since I know it's her favorite.

"It sounds great! But Ash, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure Spence, anything. What do you have in mind?"

"Can you bring me back to the school in time for our History test 9th period?"

"Alright, but I'm not gonna promise that I'm going to History with you."

"Fair enough," she replies, leaning back in her seat.

I pull in to Panera Bread within 10 minutes.

We exit the car and walk inside.

It takes my eyes a while to adjust to the lighting inside, but when they do, the first thing I see is Spencer's face so I smile.

I turn to her, "You ready to order?"

"Sure," she replies as we both step up to the counter.

We order and wait by the pick-up for our food.

"So, what's with the whole 'let's ditch now!' idea?"

"Ms. O'Connor's a bitch!"

"How so?"

"Emily and I now have detention today and tomorrow for a project that she made us do!"

"But tomorrow's-"

"Saturday, I know. Believe me, I'm well aware."

"Can she even do that?" Spencer questions as we grab our trays and head over to an empty table.

I sit down and answer her question, "apparently. It sucks, this totally ruins my weekend!"

"That does suck, I'm sorry Ash."

We eat quietly for a few minutes and Spencer finishes before me. She starts eyeing my bread bowl.

I giggle and ask, "do you want some?"

"Are you gonna eat it?"

"Yeah, but you can have some."

She smiles, "thanks."

I rip off a piece of my bread bowl and reach across the table to hand it to Spencer.

She grabs it and we eat in silence until our food is gone.

"So Ash, did you ever think of what you wanted to tell me?"

I look down at my tray and ponder whether now is the right time to tell her or not.

I reach my final decision in my mind.

I take a deep breath and raise my head to stare into her eyes.


	5. Panera Followed By Detention

Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I don't own ne thing!! All South of Nowhere characters belong to Tom Lynch.

_All thoughts are italicized!!_

_**The dream sequence is bolded**_

My eyes search her face for reassurance and sure enough, a smile soon illuminates her features.

With my hope restored, I am able to say, "Spencer, I think I love my best friend, but I don't know if she even likes girls, let alone me."

"Is it Emily?" Spencer innocently questions.

"No, it's you," my voice is shaking as I somehow manage to finally convey my true feelings to her.

I avert my eyes for a moment, but when I focus back on Spencer, she's still smiling.

_Well that's a relief, by now I thought she'd be crying, yelling, or both. _

I'm so nervous right now I can't even breathe.

I'm shaking as I wait for her to respond.

She reaches out from the other side of the table and I feel her soft and comforting touch on my face.

She gently lifts my head until my eyes lock with hers.

She leans over the table and when her face is about an inch from mine I feel her warm breath on my ear as she whispers, "it's ok," her eyes leave mine as they travel down to my lips.

Her warm breath leaves my ear and is soon tracing the outline of my lips.

She takes a breath and continues, "I love my best friend too."

My breath hitches as she leans ever so slightly towards me, gently closing the gap between us.

Our lips touch and it's everything I've ever dreamed it would be and maybe even a little better.

She lightly traces the bottom outline of my top lip with her tongue and as she slowly makes her way back to her side of the table, a smile spreads over my face.

It's not until now that I realize my eyes are still closed.

I open them to reveal a giggling Spencer sitting across from me.

"What's so funny?" I question.

"Nothing, just the look on your face is priceless," she manages to say between giggles.

We sit smiling at each other in a comfortable silence until a thought hits me.

I pull my cell phone out of my pocket, "Shit, we're gonna be late for your history test if we don't hurry."

I gather our trays and throw out our trash on our ways out of the door.

I open the door for Spencer before getting in on the driver's side.

I sit in the seat and as I'm looking for my keys, I'm met with a pair of the softest lips I've ever known.

The kiss is short, but sweet.

Before either of us knows it, we're back in the school parking lot and Spencer is gathering her books for history.

She turns to me, "I have a softball games tonight if you wanna come. Then maybe since it's a Friday we can do something afterwards."

"Alright, sounds good, I'll be there," I respond, as I lean in and kiss her on the cheek.

She smiles as she opens the car door and gets out.

She waves to me and then she's lost in the sea of confusion that is commonly known as the four minutes between periods at our school.

I sigh and lean back in my seat.

_Well that went a lot better then planned. I still have to tell Coach that I can't make practice today or tomorrow due to my new bestest friend Ms. O'Connor. He's gonna be pissed! On second thought, maybe he won't notice I'm not there…_

I walked into the café and bought a bagel.

Then I made my way to the quad, put on my ipod, and bit off a piece of my bagel.

I laid out on one of the tables, working on my tan, until the ringing of the bell overcame the sound of Maroon 5 in my earbuds.

I stretched and pulled out my earbuds.

Then I wrapped them around my ipod and tucked my ipod into my front jeans pocket as I sit up.

I groan and slide off of the table; on my way to serve my detention.

I open the door to the dreaded room B9 and the Jaws theme song starts playing in my head as the cold air conditioning hits my hot body. (Yes, pun intended.)

I close the door behind me and I'm soon met by Emily.

"Hey, Ms. O'Connor's not here yet. Think she forgot about us?"

"I wish," I say as I walk towards the chalkboard.

I pick up a piece of chalk and write on the board, "Ms. O'Connor: Ce n'est bon idée!" (Which means, "Ms. O'Connor: This is not a good idea!")

As I was finishing the last quotation mark, the door creaked open and Ms. O'Connor stepped in.

"What are you writing?"

Emily and I chuckled at the automatic accusatory tone of her question.

Ms. O'Connor sighs, "Oh my God, you guys are so annoying!"

She walks across the room and stands in front of the board.

Her eyes travel across my message and she mumbles as she reads it.

She erases the message and turns to us, "I know it's not, but it's school policy. Believe me! If it was my choice, I would so not be spending my Friday afternoon with you two! I'd rather eat Italian food! And I hate Italian food! It's all soggy and gross!"

As she finishes her speech, Emily feigns hurt and sobs, "How can you not like Italian food? Everyone likes Italian food."

"Not me. Now you guys are to sit quietly in those seats for the next 2 hours. Don't talk. Don't make any sudden movements. Don't even breathe too loudly. And if all goes well, we'll be out of here by 4:30."

She walks over to the teacher's desk in the corner, sits down, and pulls out a stack of papers to grade.

I put my head down on my desk and before long, I was asleep.

**I find myself in a room with a very familiar feeling. **

**A quick survey of the room tells me that I'm in Spencer's bedroom.**

**I smile. **

**I love it here.**

**I feel more at home here than I do at my own house since her family is pretty civil and I absolutely love spending time with Spencer.**

**I climb onto her bed and lean back on her pillow. **

**I don't know what I'm doing here, but Spencer's gotta come in here eventually. **

**So I close my eyes and breathe in the sweet scent of my best friend that will hopefully someday be more.**

**I open my eyes abruptly as the door opens.**

**The amazing blond that I know and love comes in and closes the door as she takes a seat next to me on her bed.**

**I look up at her with so much want in my eyes that I'm surprised I've made it this long without kissing her.**

**She smiles as she realizes how much I need her and leans down over me.**

**She closes the miniscule gap between us as her lips come crashing down onto mine.**

_**Oh my God, her lips taste so good. I can't tell what flavor it is, but she's definitely wearing lip gloss, and I really like it!**_

**So I pull her closer to me and deepen the kiss by slipping my tongue between her lips.**

**Alight moan escapes her and I can't help but smile to myself.**

**My fingers gently lift the hem of her shirt and slide under to caress the small of her back.**

_**Holy shit, she's so soft!**_

**I lower my hands to the top of her jeans and she starts saying my name, "Ashley, Ashley…" **

"Ashley!" an angry voice shouts as a hand shaking my shoulder abruptly awakens me.

I open my eyes and I'm more than a little startled when I see Ms. O'Connor's grumpy face where the face of my blonde angel had just been.

I shudder in surprise and Ms. O'Connor says, "What the hell is your problem?"

"You, in my face," I answer.

A giggle escapes Emily and she throws her hands over her mouth.

Ms. O'Connor glares at us both, sighs, and slams the door behind her as she leaves.

I stand up and turn to Emily, "Guess that means we can go then, huh?"


	6. Chicken Fried Softball

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any thing!!! All South of Nowhere characters belong to Tom Lynch.

_All thoughts are italicized!!!_

_**Songs are bold and italicized!!! (The song used is "Chicken Fried" by the Zach Brown Band)**_

I opened the door and waited for Emily to follow me out.

"So where are you headed?" she asks.

"Um, I think I'm gonna go watch the JV softball game if it's still going on. Wanna come with?"

"Alright, I have nothing better to do…"

"Jerk," I playfully punch her on the arm.

"Ow! Ok, I would love to go watch your girlfriend play softball with you."

"She's not my girlfriend," I mumble dejectedly.

Emily smirks as she responds, "…not yet!"

We walked down the hall together and out the side school door to the athletic fields.

Emily turns to me, "Does JV play on the top or bottom field?"

"Top," I respond. _I wonder if Spencer likes being on top?_

A grin arises on my face after that thought.

Emily notices, "Dude, how many times are you gonna picture her naked in one day?"

"Do really enjoy being punched?" I ask, lifting my fist.

Through giggles she responds, "No, I was just kidding with you."

By this point we have reached the top field. We stop walking and my jaw pretty much dislocates as I stare down at the game.

_The girl on third has the nicest body and I absolutely love the way these new uniforms show off her legs. Her muscular, tan, toned-_

"Who's that?" Emily questions, unknowingly pulling me out of my fan-girling world.

"Who's who?"

"The girl up at bat, I don't think I've ever seen her before and she's on our team."

I glance over at the girl standing near home plate. _Ok, she is the reason the softball team never had short-shorts as part of their uniform. _I turn back to Emily and answer honestly, "I have no clue, but it doesn't look good for our team now. It's the bottom of the 7th, there are 2 outs, we're down by 1 run, and the fate of the game rests on the shoulders of some fugly girl we don't even know!"

"Harsh!"

"No, just truthful."

Emily and I stand frozen in our tracks and watch in horror as the girl at bat watches two fastballs go right down the middle. Now with the count at 0 and 2, we're really in deep.

I glance over to the hottie at third that I noticed before and I see her taking a fairly large lead. _She's gonna try and steal home. Wow a girl after my own heart, she's not only gorgeous, but fast too._

The pitcher glances over to third and an ever so slight hesitation is seen on her face as she decides where to throw the ball. Still, she winds up. . . and releases the wildest pitch I think I've ever seen.

It lands at least three feet to the catcher's right and she frantically throws off her mask as she tries to recover from the pitcher's folly.

Within seconds, the hottie from third is sliding in to the plate as the catcher leaps and desperately tries to tag her.

A dust cloud appears around home plate.

The crowd leans forward and waits in silence for the umpire's call.

The dust finally clears and the umpire announces, "You'rrrrre OUT!"

The fans on our side immediately start complaining and repeatedly offering the umpire their glasses to borrow until he gets his own.

I shake my head.

"Well Emily, I told you it wasn't good when we had to rely on some fugly girl that the general school population doesn't know to win the game for us."

She chuckles, "Yeah, but with that girl on third I really thought we had a chance. Hey Ash, did you think she was safe?"

"I did, but honestly we really couldn't know for sure with all the dust and what not."

"Oh yeah, I know. I was just wonderin'."

I watched now as the team had their little pow wow and yelled "TEAM!" before the members dispersed to collect their belongings and head into the locker room.

Before long, Spencer headed over to us, hair in a messy ponytail, and bag slung over her shoulder.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Not much," I replied.

"Disappointing loss, huh?" Emily questioned.

"Yeah, but it happens."

"Hey Spence, who was that fugly girl at the plate who just stood there watching two perfect pitches go by?" I inquired.

"Oh, that was Tracey. She's a junior, but she's never played softball before so it's kinda rough."

"Oh." Emily and I responded in unison.

"So Spence, you still wanna hang out tonight?" I asked.

"Um, yea, that'd be great. Just let me walk down to the locker room, drop off my bag, and get changed. Will you meet me by the side door?"

I smiled, "surely."

I watched as Spencer sprinted down the hill to catch up with her teammates.

Emily turned to me, "Ooo, what's gonna happen tonight?"

I almost blushed, "Oh that? Nothing, we're just going to hang out and stuff. You know."

Emily giggled, "Uh huh, talk to you later. Have fun!"

I smiled and walked to my car. I unlocked the car and climbed inside. I started the car and turned on the radio. I knew Spencer wouldn't be out for a while so I sat back in my seat and put the radio on scan.

"_**You know I like my chicken fried, cold beer on a Friday night. A pair of jeans that fit just right, and the radio uuuuupppp!"**_

_OMG, I love this song! _I turned the radio up a bit as I pulled over to side of the school to get Spencer.

A few minutes later Spencer emerged from the side of the school. I immediately reciprocated the gorgeous smile I received and unlocked her door so she could get in.

She opened the door and climbed in next to me in passenger's seat.

She smiled, "Hey, thanks for picking me up."

"Anytime. . . So where to?"

"I don't know, I was thinking maybe we could go back to your house for a little while and then maybe go see a movie later tonight."

"Sounds good to me. What movie do you wanna see?"

"I don't know yet, can we check out what's playing when we get to your house?"

I smiled, "Surely," and pushed down on the accelerator.


	7. He's Just Not That Into You, but SHE is

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any thing!!! All South of Nowhere characters belong to Tom Lynch.

**hugbuddy13: **Yes, Spencer is unfortunately still with Aiden at this point in time.

**lier: **It doesn't bother me that you asked, but just so know about 85% of this story actually happened to me and believe me, I'm well aware of how lucky I am. 

**A/N: **And to everyone else who reviewed thank-you SO, SO much!

_All thoughts are italicized!!!_

_**Songs are bold and italicized!!!**_

Before long we were in my driveway and I was walking around my car to open the door for Spencer.

She smiled, "Wow, what a gentleman!"

"Gentle woman," I reminded her.

She giggled as I unlocked the front door and led her inside.

"So what first? Movie times? Dinner perhaps?"

"Hmm, why don't we check out the movies first and then we could plan dinner around that?"

"Ok."

We walked up to my bedroom and I booted up my laptop.

I glanced over at Spencer and began, "So, how did you do in the game. Sorry I didn't really get to see too much of it."

"It's cool. I totally understand. I did alright though; I had 2 hits and a pop-up to right."

"Nice, sorry I missed it. So what position did you play today?" (because they're on JV they play almost every position except pitcher really)

"Um, today I played second."

"Awesome, how was that?"

"Good, no errors, but not many balls came to me either because our pitcher is pretty good."

_Go ahead, you can do it. Ask her about the hottie you saw on third. _

"Hey Spence, who was the girl who got thrown out at the end trying to steal home?"

"Oh, that was Carol. She's going out with my brother."

_Glen is one lucky son of a-_

"Why do you ask?"

_Because she's gorgeous! _"I was just wondering."

I pulled up Google and typed in the search bar "Los Angeles AMC movie times." I clicked on the first search result and started reading them aloud to Spencer.

"Well we have

Confessions of a Shopaholic

Fired Up

Coraline

Friday the 13th

Gran Torino

He's Just Not That into You

Milk

Paul Blart: Mall Cop

Slumdog Millionaire

Street Fighter: The Legend of Chun-Li

Taken

The International

The Pink Panther 2

The Reader

and Watchmen. . . anything sound interesting to you?" _Please say Friday the 13__th__, please say Friday the 13__th__, please say-_

"How about 'He's Just Not That into You'?"

"Alright, it's playing at 7:15 and 9:50 which one do you want to go to?"

"Let's try for the 9:50 because it's already after 6 and we haven't even eaten dinner yet."

"Ok, sounds good to me. Do you want to see if we can find something in the fridge or do you want to eat out?" _Thank God Spencer's so innocent or she'd be laughing at the last half of that question right now._

"No offense, but you're not that great of a cook, so can we go out?"

"Of course, is Jumboland ok?"

"Yeah."

So a few minutes later I find myself sitting across from Spencer in a booth at Jumboland.

A waitress walks over, "What can I get you girls to eat tonight?" _She sounds like she's been smoking five packs a day since she was 10._

"Um, I'll take the cheeseburger and curly fries with unsweetened ice tea please," Spencer politely places her order.

"And I'll have a Taylor ham, egg, and cheese sandwich with a coke."

"Ok, coming right up," she grunts as she takes our menus away.

"So how are things with Aiden?"

"Alright. . . I guess."

"Ok, sorry, that wasn't a good topic of choice. So, why do you want to see 'He's Just Not That into You'?"

"Well it looks pretty funny and I'm kinda in the mood for a chick flick."

"Alright, fair enough."

So after Jumboland we found ourselves with about 40 minutes of time to kill before we should head on over to the movie theater. I asked Spencer if she wanted to go anywhere or do anything in particular. When she said no, I had already made up my mind to take her to the beach.

"Here we are," I announced, turning off the car.

I walked around and opened Spencer's door for her.

"Thanks," she responded.

We walked down the sand, the stars were just beginning to come out and the way they sparkled over the water was simply breathtaking. We took off our shoes and held them in our hands. Feeling the sand between my toes and under my feet was almost as exuberating, but not as transient, as kissing Spencer at lunch.

I looked over to my side to see Spencer smiling at me, her hair glowing in the starlight.

I reached out my spare hand and brushed her fingers with mine. Just that light touch was enough to make her blush and my insides feel like jello.

I played with her hand, gently running my fingers through the spaces between hers.

Then finally, I decided to go for it. I intertwined by fingers with hers and lightly squeezed her hand. _OMG! I did it! I'm holding Spencer Carlin's hand!_

She tilted her head towards me and her smile grew even wider.

We walked down the shoreline hand-in-hand; I was content as I have ever been in my entire life. Just being so close to her and feeling her warm skin in contact with mine, sent tingles through my entire body.

I could have stayed lost in that moment forever, but it was getting closer to 9:50 and Spencer's movie. So we put our shoes on and walked back to my car.

I open the door for Spencer and then walk around and climb in myself. I sit down and glance over at the blonde angel next to me.

She smiles, "Thanks, I really enjoyed that."

"Anytime," I smiled in return.

I started the car and before long we found ourselves in theater 8B watching trailers and waiting for the actual movie to start.

I looked over at Spencer for like the millionth time tonight. _Wow, I really can't believe she's actually giving me a shot. I never would have thought she liked girls, let alone me. This is DEFINITELY the best night of my life so far!_

The movie finally starts and I breathe a sigh of relief when I see Jennifer Aniston on the big screen. _I don't particular care for chick flicks, especially when I wanted to see Friday the 13__th__, but I don't really mind watching Jennifer Aniston. . ._

I sat there throughout the entire movie trying to decide if she wanted me to hold her hand again or not. I didn't want to move to fast or really to PDA since I knew that's what she hated about Aiden. So I sat back and watched Spencer when Jen wasn't on screen.

We walked out to my car and entered as usual, Spencer still smiling when I held the door open for her.

"So what did you think of the movie?"

"I think if Jennifer Aniston wasn't in it, you would have heard a lot of complaining blondie."

"Yeah, it wasn't really as good as I thought it was going to be, but I liked seeing it with you."

_Awe. I think I almost blushed. Damnit! Quick, recover!_ "So I guess I should get you home before you turn into a pumpkin or something right?"

"Yeah. I don't really want you to, but I really should."

"Alright, no problem."

The ride to her house was pretty uneventful.

When we were stopped in her driveway, I turned to her, "Thanks for a great night!"

She responded, "No, thank you." Then she flashed me one of those brilliant smiles that makes my insides melt.

She opened her door, "So I will talk to you tomorrow, maybe we can do something then?"

"Sounds great."

I watched her _ass _as she walked to her front door. Then she turned and waved to me before going inside.


End file.
